A Visit From the Passed
by Kiira-san
Summary: Yes, it does say 'Passed'... Anyway, what I have so far is little more than an intro to an intro. This is only done because I haven't seen this pairing before. Rating subject to change the farther I get.
1. Chapter 1

_I've decided to replace chap.1 of 'A Visit…' with a prologue, and 'redo' the entire story. _

_You see, I tried a new writing style and frankly it sucked. So now I plan on sticking with my 'normal' wording and stuff and I know what's gonna happen... I think. TTTT_

_If anyone read the original chapter one (though I doubt that anyone who read the original chapter one would come back to read more) I think that they remember my stupid alias. I think this one is stupid, too – but less blatantly obvious than the other one._

_I mean, it's obvious it's not his real name, ('honto' meaning truth and 'shinji' meaning something along the lines of 'believe') but it is almost nothing like his real name unless you count that his real last name ends with the same vowel as his fake last name, and his real first name ends with the same vowel as his fake first name._

_Ultimately, I wish to apologise for my previously crappy writing style. See – I know it sucked because_

_if it didn't I might've gotten more reviews and_

_I wouldn't 've gotten writers' block. Or be so self-critical. Grrr…_

– –

A Visit From The Passed

_Prologue_

His straight brown hair fell to his well-built shoulders. It was considerably longer than it had been six years ago – even being trimmed regularly. The part was still there, though – some of the hair on the right side of his head swept over to the left – only now it covered his eye.

He pulled his hair back into a ponytail again and eyed himself in the mirror again.

The scar ran from the middle of his left brow to the hairline. His left eye would be permanently half-closed with only limited vision.

His supple lips twitched into a grim smile as his hand traced across the remainder of his passed life.

But that life was over.

He used the teeth of the comb to trace another part one inch away from but parallel to his hairline.

Brown locks fell over his disfiguration and excess locks were tied.

That life was over.

"Now," He spoke to the mirror, taking a new, confident stance.

"Now I am Hontoga Shinji."

He smiled into the mirror, letting his hair shimmer in the refracted lights that had been strategically placed over his looking glass.

"Hontoga-_sensei_…"

– –

**Will now proceed to beat self furiously about the head.**

_I did not like that chapter… Should I delete? Discontinue?_

_Does it…Ruler forbid! Peak your interest?_

_No?_

_That's alright. _

_Review anyways, and then go read 'Fallen for the Fallen.'_


	2. Chapter 2

A Visit From The Passed

_Chapter 1_

_Sorry… No Yaoi Yet…_

He sat on the roof, with her on his lap, one hand on her hip, beginning to work its way past the waistband on her oh-so-short skirt. His tongue flicked across her neck.

"Stop it, Tatsuha."

"Why?" The hand went deeper. "I've finished lunch and I'm _bored…_"

"Keisuke's watching." (A/N: _Lack of creativity…Keisuke!_)

The hand froze and withdrawled slowly.

"Too bad for us, then." His lips landed where his tongue was and sucked.

"Tatsuha!"

His hand slid across her belly and moved upwards.

"Hey, Ta –"

She pulled his hand from her shirt and twisted around to straddle his legs. Her mouth met his ear and she whispered softly. A smile crept across Tatsuha's face and he snickered.

"Keisuke – leave."

He laughed, synthetically blue hair glinting in the sun. (A/N: _My OC is even more creative than I am! Nyaaaa…_)

"Why?" A smile and a challenge came at the same time, "I'm a big boy…"

"You big enough to handle when this gakuran comes off?"

Keisuke paled and gulped.

"On second thought…" He choked, trying not to look shaken at the thought of his friend sans –gakuran, "I just remembered I have chores to do for Mr. Takahashi…"

He scrambled from the roof and disappeared. (A/N: _Lack of creativity… again! Takahashi… Meh._)

Tatsuha laughed; she slid from his lap and grinned in turn.

"So…" he shifted so that he sat across from her; "What's up?"

"When am I gonna get to meet your family, Ta-kun?"

"_That's_ what you wanna talk about? Jeez – I thought it was something _important_ or –"

"This _is_ important!"

"Yeah…"

He flopped back onto the roof, sun burning his vision.

"Look –" She stood over him.

"I'm looking, Tatsuha blinked and tried to focus his eyes, "and I can see up your skirt."

"Asshole," She sat heavily on his chest.

"Ow! Ooh…"

"Now – _listen_."

"Itai…"

"You met y parents before… Now I wanna meet yours. You never talk about them,

Ta-chan. I don't know _any_thing about _your_ family!"

"Ne?"

"This is an important step in our relationship."

She leaned over, pressing herself against him.

"Don't you wanna have more of a _relationship_, Ta-kun?"

"Relation…"

The bell rang before he could steal a kiss and she hopped off of him and towards the roof exit.

"I'll take that as a yes!" She laughed, waving. "Meet you out in front after school Friday!"

– –

_BTW, a _gakuran_ is a boy's school uniform with a high neck and a general military feel. They're considered old-fashioned compared to blazers. However, I like them, so Tatsuha's wearin' 'em. I wish I had one… TTTT _


End file.
